The Fighter's Flock
by Ghost Operation Systems
Summary: When Gregori came to the city of Shinto Teito he was expecting to fight his match, stay a week or so, and then leave to go back to Russia. But when he get this dream of a woman pleading for help, what is he supposed to do? And what is this 'Sekirei Plan' ?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION ATTENTION THIS IS GHOST SPEAKING AND THIS IS LITERALLY A DREAM THAT I HAD LAST NIGHT SO LETS HOPE THAT IT DOES TURN OUT. I DONT OWN SEKIREI THAT HONOR IS RESERVED FOR Sakurako Gokurakuin. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. And for those of you who read this before I fixed it I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

Sekirei OC

Name: Gregori Bodewig Sergéyevich

Gender: male

Age: 27

Nationality: Russia

Height: 6 ft 8in

(Three Person)

-Higa's Hospital-

Tap tap tap tap tap* the sound of a cane hitting the polished tiles of a hospital floor echoed through the halls. When doctors and patients alike would look to the sound they would see a looming figure of a young man walking unsteadily down the halls.

The young man wore a teal hospital gown and his face was European in structure, with a strong chin and tousled blonde hair. His face showed very little emotion but you could tell that he was searching for something or someone. The other patients for the most part ignored him and his gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity of looking the young man seemed to have found what he was looking for because his eyes widened slightly in recognition. Taking a strong pace for someone with an obvious leg injury, he walked to a room on the left of the hall. After check to make sure that there were no doctors in the room he stepped in.

In the bed was an older man, probably in his thirties, reclining in the bed with bandages wrapped around his legs and chest. He appeared to be lost in the book that he had in his hands. Looking up at the sound of the door opening and closing he seemed to be surprised at his visitor, almost as if of all the visitors this was the most unlikely.

"Well damn, I didn't expect to be seeing you again or so soon," the mans voice was slightly gravelly.

"I wanted to say this to you while both of us were conscious and mostly coherent," the young mans voice was a deep baritone.

" I want to thank you for the fight, it was one of the hardest things that I've done so far."

"Don't worry about it," the man said pausing. "Say why don't we trade stories. I know that your Japanese may not be the best being Russian and all but come on."

"I mean this was my last fight in the MMA before I retired you know."

The mans voice held nothing but playfulness and joy. The young mans face changed to an annoyed expression.

"Come on Gregori please for this veteran," the man pleaded.

Gregori's POV

I should have known that when I came to this country that I would be underestimated in my lingual capabilities. But when it actually happens it can be very annoying for me.

"For one don't worry about my Japanese, and second while I respect you for your fighting prowess I will be leaving this country in a few weeks," my voice held my irritation with all his questions.

Seeming to sense my unhappiness he stopped talking and I politely said goodbye. Walking out of the room I thought of my fight with him. He had been fierce of the offensive but his defense was a little shaky.

I had won the match but at a cost. I had fractures to my left femur that was splintering. But all they would do for me was give me a drip of morphine and wrap my leg in about an inch of gauze. When compared to my injury his were more numerous with a concussion, a sprained ankle, broken leg, and then a few cracks in his ribs.

"Excuse me but I would like to go out to the courtyard would that be ok," I asked a lady that was sitting at the front desk.

"Yes it would be fine but watch out for climbing things," she was saying a warning but her voice held an undertone of uncaring.

Signing at her attitude I walked into the courtyard. It had trees, benches, pathways, and more annoyingly lots of patients. Slowly walking over to an unoccupied bench and lifting my left leg slightly off the ground I fell back onto the plastic bench.

Breathing out in relief I laid my head against the back of the bench and looked at the tree that I was under. I was Russian, that was a fact that I was very proud of but at times people did think that I was a stereotypical Russian that was a brawn and no brain. After about ten minutes of watching the leaves moving in the wind my eyes started to drift close. That was quickly rectified by a loud voice,

"Well look at that Chiho-chan we got out here a little late, someone is on our bench." Quickly looking over to the energetic voice of a female.

"Maybe we could ask him to share with us," a small young girls voice practical whispered out.

Looking over at the voice I saw first the wheelchair then I saw the two women. The one who was pushing the wheelchair had brown hair tied in a ponytail to her left shoulder. She was a well-endowed young woman with warm brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was wearing a pink shirt that stopped at mid abdomen with a golden star on the front with a "10" on it. For the lower part she wore Capri jeans that hugged her curves. She seemed to be the loud and energetic voice judging by her smile.

The girl in the wheelchair had blonde hair that was loosely braided behind her. She wore a long white dress that had a big hat that shaded her kind face and smile.

"Excuse me mister would you mind if we joined you," the young girl in the wheelchair spoke softly.

"Yeah bro, come on we always use that one," the brunette spoke with a flippant tone.

Pausing for a moment, "Sure, I don't mind this bench is not mine anyway."

"Hey cool accent where is that from," she may be beautiful but her questions are annoying.

"First, lets introduce ourselves. I'll go first my name is Hidaka Chiho."

"I'm Uzume, and I'm this girl's lover so don't ask," the now identified Chiho's face turned red at Uzume's statement.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. My name is Gregori Sergeyevich and yes I am from Russia," their faces had realization written all over them.

"So what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking," Chiho said very politely with a slight bow of her head.

"Ah well, I'm an MMA fighter and I heard of an opportunity to have a fight with a person who had a near spotless record," I explained to them.

"So let me guess you got your butt kick bro," what is with this bro Uzume kept using when referring to me.

And that ever present smirk of happiness that seemed not to be looking down on me but also teasing me.

"As if you should see the other guy he can't even walk," I said earning an even bigger grin on her face.

"And don't worry I am only supposed to be here for a week or so before I head back to my mother at the embassy," I said to Chiho at her worried expression.

After that we sat and talked for what seemed like hours. I had found out the Chiho had an illness that was being treated in the long term facility, and that Uzume was living in a place called Izumo Inn, that had very cheap rent. Apparently the inn had quite the collection of personality, judging from all the stories the were told about this 'Demon' landlady and the unlucky Kagari who worked as a host. Even their newest tenants, the failure Minato and the innocent Musubi.

After we had finished talking I went back to my room and just waited for the next time we could talk. It turned out that I had a quick check up to see how my leg was doing. When the doctor came into the room he sat done in his chair and had me sit in a chair that was adjacent to him. It was a quick process with questions, a physical examination, and then a few X-rays.

"Come on doc tell me when I can leave," I ask as polite as I could in my eagerness.

"Well good news first, the cracks have been healing up nicely and they will be fully healed in a week," that was good news but I felt a 'but' coming.

"But when the bone cracked a large sliver of the femur broke off and then pierced the nerves in your leg."

"What does that mean for me physically," I asked getting worried.

"I am surprised you even have control over your left foot, but even if you fully heal the nerve can't just fully reconnect."

"So you mean to say that my leg is now gone and with it my career," I said a bit coldly.

"Unfortunately, we have to release you in a few days but come back weekly for a check up to see if you have agitated the wounds."

He left the room as quietly and as inhumanly possible, but I was to engulfed in my thoughts for it to matter to me. In the span of one fight I had lost everything except my life and even then it took a lot of it.

"Hey bro what's with the down look," Uzume said breaking me out of my thinking.

"Yes I've noticed that you seem to be sad today," Chiho's innocent voice nearly brought tears of joy to my eyes.

"Oh well I just found out that I will be released in a few days and that I'm going to heal just fine," I lied.

"Don't lie bro even after one conversation I can tell that you are a horrible liar," Uzume called me out immediately.

Feeling slightly put off by how quickly she caught me in my lie I motioned for her to come closer. I wondered to myself if I should really trust her with this.

"I found out that my whole career is over because the nerves in my leg got badly damaged," I whispered in her ear.

She gave me a look of understanding and then a slight look of pity. She glanced back at Chiho with a look that I recognized. Shaking my head slightly as to tell her that I didn't want Chiho to know of my condition.

After this we talked about the weather and the terrible hospital food. Uzume even put on one of her costumes after we headed up to Chiho's. It was a risky outfit that consisted of a bikini that had peacock feathers on the back.

Laughing I left the room to talk with my mother and how things were back in the motherland,

"Здравствуй, мама, how are you," my voice holding a thick accent to annoy her.

"Don't you take that tone with me, you know how I hate that thick monstrosity." She replied sighing, "We should have never let you see an American movie."

We traded bards back and forth before we got to the topic of home,

"Your father has been working his usual long hours and he heard that you won."

"Thanks but if I remember his words they were 'If you don't win in that country then damn'," I replied smirking.

"Not what is the real reason that you called me today."

"What I can't just call you for the fun of it," hearing her humph I got a small smile.

"Well it's just that... well, I want to stay for a few more weeks to fully recover and all," I thought up an excuse on the spot.

"Ok."

"I know that you want me home b-. Wait you said ok with no negotiating," I asked confused.

"You are a big boy I have no role dictating your life anymore not since you moved away."

"Just next time tell me straight away so that we can buy tickets for a later flight."

"Don't worry about me мама, I can buy my own tickets just fine," I replied exasperated.

After a few more minutes of talking we finally wished each other well and ended the call. I had decided that it was time for me to go to bed for the night.

~ _Dream~_

 _I am broken_

 _I can't have an Ashikabi_

 _I am useless_

 _All these thoughts swirled in my head even though I knew that they weren't mine. First thing that hit me was the smell of hickory trees. Looking around me I tried to make something out of the darkness._

 _Finally I saw a flash of white in the corner of my eye. Locking over at it I was surprised to see a woman that had a bloodstained lab coat on. She was sitting on something with her knees pulled to her chest._

 _I could see the glint of tears in her eyes but her face was emotionless. Reaching out to her I tried to touch her but I went through her like a ghost._

 _Suddenly her head snapped towards me and I felt her eyes trying to find me. I saw that on her forehead was a symbol of a bird with a yin yang and a few tomas around it._

 _Ashikabi-sama_

 _I realized that the voice that I had heard before was hers. Feeling myself waking up I yelled at the top of my voice,_

 _ **I will find you**_

 _I saw her smile and then the darkness consumed me._

 _~Dream End~_

I bolted upright in the bed as the hand of my doctor was descending towards my head. He seemed slightly startled and then he looked into my eyes to see my internal panic.

"It's alright now just done hurt yourself right as your getting out of this joint," his voice was old and withered slightly.

After calming down I let him do his final examination before I was released. I starred out the window in thought about my dream. It felt so real that I knew in my gut that it was real. This woman was alone and in despair.

"Ok you can leave just give this slip to the nurse at the station, and try not to hurt yourself again."

"Yeah yeah just mind your own business," I told him with a tired voice.

Walking out of the hospital was one of the best and worse moments of my life so far. I had nowhere to go besides an apartment that I had to leave in a few days. But more importantly, that woman in my dreams she had to be real so where was she.

"Jeez bro, thought you could just leave with us huh," Uzume's cheerful voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No I wasn't trying to avoid you besides I have to come back in a few weeks," I tried to appease a pouting Chiho.

"I'm just trying to find a place to live because I decided to stay for a few more weeks maybe a month more."

"Well you could always go with Uzume to Izumo Inn and try to live there," Chiho chimed in looking at Uzume with a look of innocence.

"Why not bro I'm sure that the landlady would be more then happy to accept a new boarder."

"Ok, I do. it but a friend of mine called and said that she was lost so I have to find her first," I explained my dream in a explainable form.

"Sure what did she say," Uzume you truly are a nice person.

"She said that she could smell hickory," I said.

"Well there is only one park that has hickory trees," she paused thinking. "It's about 3 km from the inn so if you came with me we could find her."

Nodding my head in appreciation I hugged Chiho goodbye and got a blush in return. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat Uzume said her goodbyes and we walked towards the north.

"So could you give me description of your 'friend'," Uzume teased.

"Well she has light brown hair that goes down to her back," I paused trying to remember the woman in the dream.

"She is slightly depressed because she just broke up with a guy she really cared for."

"Ok then we have to find your girl before she gets found by some unsavory characters," her grin didn't quite reach its usual brilliance.

Walking to the park we exchanged small talk consisting of family, money, and the landlady named Miya Asama. Finally reaching the park I saw that it had the same outline of my murky dream, with a few benches with trees behind them. But something was out of order, there were ice-spires jutting out of the ground with a few earth-spires stopping the ice.

I heard a rumble come for, the small woods behind the main park area. Quickly looking at Uzume we ran to the noise and I was shocked to see what was going on.

"What. The. Fuck," I said in awe.

"Well bro, looks like your 'friend' is a sekirei."

Leveling her with a look that was almost poison, she told me that she would answer my questions after we saved the woman. She suddenly had a long, white cloth draped over her shoulders.

Looking over at the fight between a man with a katana and the woman from my dreams I took in her appearance in greater detail.

She was wearing a doctor coat covered in blood and I could see that she had no sense of modesty. But a fight there is only so much one can do to preserve modesty. Her face was set in an emotionless stare, but I could see that her strength was beginning to fade.

"You are not my Ashikabi," even her voice was flat and cold.

"My master wills it so, scrapped number you will be Mikogami-sama's," her opponents voice was slightly winded but held confidence.

"Uzume," I called getting her attention. "His voice is starting to piss me off I have an idea."

As I told her my idea her face became concerned as she confirmed her ability with the cloth. I steeling my nerves as she wrapped her cloth around my thighs , and she still held that concerned look in her eyes.

"Just aim in the right direction and I will take care of the rest."

I felt my body being pulled to the right and instead of resisting I relaxed slightly and let her start the motion. Swinging me around her body I was glad that we hadn't been noticed but also that I didn't have a sense of vertigo.

I felt the rush of air as she release my legs and then I rocketed towards the man with the yellow scarf and a katana. The things that went through my head were not helping me concentrate on the matter at hand.

Nearing my target, I clenched my fists tight and I hit the guy in the face with a double hammer. The crunch that I received gave me a sense pride that I could break his nose in one hit. Landing on my feet and rolling once before I got to my feet, and settled into my fighting stance.

"Hey asshole, when a woman says no you listen," I said behind my fists.

"Who are you to intrude on this matter," his voice held pain and anger.

Before I could say a word the woman looked at me in shock and reverence.

"Ashikabi-sama."

I then noticed that during Uzume's spin that the blood stained jacket had slipped off her shoulders and left her as bare as the day that she was born.

"Ah...I forgot...I lost the jacket," she said staring down at her form not embarrassed or shamed.

"Don't worry after thing I will get you some new clothes that fit you," I said still having my guard up.

Uzume decided that it was her time to enter the fray and as she did her whole demeanor changed from cheerful to concentration.

"So you have also come for the scrapped number, Akitsu."

Seeing the now named Akitsu flinch at the title I tensed my whole body and spoke,

"She called me here in my dreams now I will ask you one time."

"In your dreams you say." He interrupted me.

"Leave now," a barked out with my accent becoming more apparent in my anger.

"I have the disadvantage so for now I will leave."

Turning his back to us like we were no longer worth his time infuriated me, but I kept my temper. Finally when he was out of sight I turned to the still nude Akitsu with a look of embarrassment. Tossing my jacket on top on her she got my message and placed the jacket over her shoulders and I could make out a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Now that that is over could someone please tell me what is going on," I said relaxing my stance.

"Well bro, it is really hard to explain but I'll try," Uzume spoke without her usual cheer.

After about five minutes of explaining I felt like my head was going to explode. This was ridiculous, an entire race of alien beings that were being forced to fight in a citywide battle royal. And to be able to fight they must find their destined one, or as they referred to Askikabi.

I had sit down sometime during the explanation because my adrenaline had stopped pumping. When I tried to stand back up, I lost my balance and fell forward. Before I could hit the ground though, Akitsu lunged forward and caught my exhausted frame. When I touched her skin a strange thing happened, first I felt cold but I could feel her warmth. Then she started panting and gained an even brighter red complexion.

"Thank you, Akitsu," even that simple statement made her look down in embarrassment.

"No problem Ashikabi-sama," was her short reply.

"Woah man, jeez at least wait until I've turned around before getting your freaky on."

"Stop that Uzume or you will be punished by this 'Demon'," I said making her flinch.

"Don't even say that bro," she shivered.

"Let's just get to Izumo Inn and hopefully our new home."

"Yes Ashikabi-sama."

 **HELLO THIS IS GHOST AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THIS WEBSITE FOR MORE THEN A FEW DAYS I'M GOING TO BE POSTING THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Ghost Operation Systems**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I GUESS THAT I NEED TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS UP FIRST BEFORE I DO THE DISCLAIMER AND CONTINUE ONTO THE CHAPTER. I GOT A REVIEW THAT WAS CONFUSING, FROM WHAT I COULD UNDERSTAND THEY SEEM TO THINK THAT I'M GOING TO MAKING MY OC FIGHT A SEKIREI. THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I HAVE IN MIND. SEKIREI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT IS IN THE PROUD OWNERSHIP OF Sakurako Gokurakuin AND SO ONTO THE CHAPTER.**

Gregori POV

"So this is Izumi Inn, it has a traditional feel to it," I said gazing at the building that could possibly be my home for the foreseeable future.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama...it does have a comforting feel," Akitsu's soft velvety voice spoke.

Since we had rescued her she had always kept herself practically glued to my side. I didn't mind of course, what straight, hot blooded male wouldn't? She was still wearing my jacket but I had asked Uzume to create a slight skirt for her so as I was not seen as having an exhibitionist fetish. She hadn't spoken much and when she did it was usually in agreement with my opinion.

"Yeah it is a nice building, but we're always looking for new tenants so if you are normal then this place is perfect," Uzume's face went from slightly pale when a woman walked out of the fenced off area.

I didn't know what to think of her at first but looking her over I was enchanted. Her long hair was not tied in anyway but it still fell down to her waist perfectly. Her shrine maiden outfit seemed to suit her, giving off the vibe of a gentle and caring woman. But there was something off, her gracefulness was on par with some fighter I've seen.

"Now Uzume that is not nice to say about this old widow's inn," I could see that her smile was fake and I was getting scared.

After feeling Akitsu tense up beside me as if to defend her "Ashikabi' I decided to help out Uzume.

"Don't worry landlady-sama no matter what Uzume said I was going to move here anyway," I felt her eyes drift over to me.

"Well aren't you a polite young man," her face turned slightly teasing.

"Don't tell me that you have come to this place to unleash your animal desires and seduce this lonely, defenseless widow."

"Don't even start this I am not in the mood to deal with this tonight. I have had a very long and trying day."

Looking behind me she seemed to see Akitsu in her less than appropriate attire. I guess that from her point of view a tall, ruggedly handsome man shows up with a woman who is close to him and is wearing minimal clothing.

"Ara, don't tell me that this matter was in anyway illegal," her voice was sharp.

"Not that I am aware of Landlady-dono," I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah Miya, he is the guy I was telling you about you know the one from the hospital," thank you Uzume for defusing the situation.

"My husband had the policy of never turning anyone away, so I will give you the tour if you want."

"Thank you Landlady-dono," I bowed my head slightly.

"Oh please call me Miya-san," her voice held a tinge of amusement.

"I'm going to the bath if you want to join me bro," Uzume teased trying to get a reaction out of me.

"U-zu-me," she paled quickly. "What you have just suggested is lewd and is strictly prohibited in this Inn."

Appearing over Miya's shoulder was a snarling oni mask. It was blue in color, with fangs that were dripping red liquid. It wasn't the mask itself that made me tense up, it was the pressure that settled on my shoulders. The pressure reminded me of when I had broken the urn with my grandfather's ashes.

"As much as I would like for you to punish her for being annoying, I would like to get to my room and sleep comfortably."

"Oh...yes Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu said coming out slightly from behind my back.

"Ufufufufufuf oh my, yes it seems I still have to explain the rules of this humble inn to you," Miya giggled behind her hand.

"I prohibit fighting, obscenity, and illicit sexual activity in my household," she said pointing a look at Uzume.

"You will be in room 2-4, it is up the stairs and to the left," she paused looking thoughtful. "I believe Uzume is right next door to you."

"Thank you, came me on Akitsu I believe I have a few things that will fit you," I motioned for her to follow me.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Sergeyevich, I will lend her some of my clothes and see if she needs any medical attention," Miya stepped aside letting me see the inn in its entirety.

It was a two story building, it seemed to be more traditional in orientation. The fence around the property was about 2 and a half meters high making it hard to make anything out from the street, but the garden was in full bloom.

"Thank you for this Asama-san especially on such short notice," I said as I walked by her.

"Don't worry about it, I will send Akitsu up to you when I'm finished with her," she replied back with kindness.

"And called me Miya."

Nodding and continuing past her I opened the front door and walked through I made sure to take off my shoes. Looking around me to get a feel for the layout I saw that the stairs were directly in front of me. Deciding that the tour could wait I walked up the stairs and turned to walk down the left corridor.

The walls had no decoration except a few windows for natural light. Stopping before the door that had the small number 4. Pushing the door to the side I noticed that the door was a tradition sliding door but it was had a thickness as to provide privacy.

"Well this is a rather bland room," I said outlook before I could stop myself.

"At least I know that I can customize this for me and Akitsu," I said thinking more on my situation.

I was a participate of the crazy plan, will or not. I was dragged into this and because of the moral code that my mother taught (read pummeled into) stopped me from leaving anyone in a bad situation.

"Oh hi you must be a new tenant," a silvery hair man said leaning against the doorframe.

"My name is Kagari, the guy living in the downstairs room."

"Yeah, I'm Gregori and before you ask yes I am Russian," I answered his question.

"Well if you ever need any help I'll try," he turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Ah," Akitsu made her presence known. "I am here Ashikabi-sama."

"You startled me," I said turning around.

"And I know that you won't like this but could you please not call me Ashikabi-sama, I don't deserve this respect," I pleaded slightly.

"Yes...Gregori-sama," I just hung my head knowing that she was not going to let this go.

"That fine for now I guess," I said taking in her new appearance.

She was wearing a blue kimono that had flowers on it. The outfit highlighted the fact that Akitsu did have silky, white skin.

"That looks good on you," I told her truthfully and a massive blush light up her face.

"Thank...you Ashi-," I stopped what she was saying with a look. "Gregori-sama."

"Are you ok you seem a little flushed," I said looking into her chilling brown eyes.

"I...am *pant* fine Gregori-sama," her face seemed to be getting worse.

"Is this the reacting that I was told about earlier," I asked but her eyes were glazed over.

"Ashikabi-sama," and with that she fall towards me.

Catching in my arms I noticed two things at this time; one, she was unbelievably feverish and two, that I was overextended and I was falling back. I pulled her to my chest and as we hit the ground I didn't really feel it. I was too busy feeling Akitsu's smooth and soft skin against my hands.

"Ashikabi-sama," this time she starting leaning in.

Too captivated by her beauty I could do nothing but lay there as her mouth overlapped mine. Nothing happened and she pulled away in despair.

"I am broken."

Seeing her face that full of sorrow I decided to take control now. Rolling both of us over so I was on top, I looked down into her eyes that held shock and sadness.

"I said I will find you and I still haven't found the real you yet," and with that a pressed my lips to hers.

Again nothing happened, but instead of pulling away I deepened the kiss with a growl. Looking into her clouded eyes, I saw desire. I pushed every feeling I felt into the kiss, anger, sadness, desire, and acceptance.

Breaking apart she looked to be in a trance and then she pushed me off her with surprising strength. Hitting the wall gently I looked at her in shock. Gone was the crest on her head, now wings that were icy blue and gleaming in the light shot out from the nape of her neck. They spread far across the room and they nearly touched the ceiling like ice crystals.

"By the ice of my pledge I swear to shatter your misfortunes, My Ashikabi-sama," her voice held warmth and kindness as she touched her lips gently with her hand.

The wings of light shattered that fell like a gentle snow in the winter. It was then that I noticed how cold the room had gotten. I felt the nip of the chill but not any real effects. Standing up and walking over to her I helped her up.

"Gre-gor-i," I said flicking her forehead.

"Yes...Gregori-sama," sighing I turned to the door that somehow had closed during this event.

"Let's get this room tidied up and then we can hopefully make it for dinner."

"Yes," Akitsu said in a dreamlike way.

Miya POV

I could feel the power that was radiating from the winging. It was so immense that even sekirei in the south were sure to feel it. Luckily I close the door while they were distracted, otherwise Minato-san would have seen the light.

"Why do my little birds have to fight," I asked the open air.

I felt it when Gregori-san walked near the entrance, a powerful and just aura. He would take care of my, no longer broken, little bird from now on.

But why did I feel this ping in my chest when I think of him with others? It surely couldn't be jealousy or a reaction. Takehito said that there was no one that was strong enough to handle the full brunt of my wings. Being the pillar of my race, a normal human couldn't withstand my power.

"Gregori Sergéyevich," I said testing the name on my tongue

~Line break~

 _Time skip: 5 PM_

Grigori POV

"Itakidakimasu," everyone around the table as we dove into the delicious of array of food before us.

"Miya-san," I said getting her attention. "Please if I ever decide to go back to Russia please accompany me."

She started to have a little giggle at what I had said, I felt Akitsu, who was sitting next to me, tighten her grip on my arm. When I looked over at her she had a slight pout, and I thought that it was very cute even if it was a little stiff.

"Oh what would my husband think, a young foreign man is trying to seduce little old me," she said still have a slight smirk.

"Ah...mine," Akitsu said giving a dirty look over at Miya.

"Man bro, not even a day and she is already this possessive. Makes me wonder what you did to her in your room," Uzume teased.

"Well I think that is enough, I'm more interested in the tenants that I haven't met yet," I said trying to get the attention off Akitsu.

"I'm Musubi, number 88 a fist type," the girl sitting next to the wiry guy said with spirit.

Feeling Akitsu tense up next to me I looked over and saw her expression was defensive looking at Musubi. Placing my hand over hers I felt her relax almost instantly.

"Hi, my name is Minato Sahashi, I'm a second year ronin," the way he said that.

"Ronin is a term that is used for failed, unemployed college students," he said seeing my slightly confused visage.

Nodding I looked at him in new light. He was shorter then me, like nearly everyone, and he looked very flaky. His eyes though held a determination and a will to fight that I've seen many times, when I look in a mirror.

"So I think that it would be for the best if I retire for the night since I have to get some commodities for my room," I said tensing my leg and getting ready to stand.

"Ah...shopping," I looked over at Akitsu.

"New clothes," she said looking down.

"Tight," she said pulling slightly at the top of her kimono.

Everyone looked at her in bewilderment, she had just made the most random comment ever. Uzume started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my god," she said in between laughs. "Miya, maybe you need to stop lending your clothes out to more developed people."

Oh no, I haven't even been here for a full day but I know death-sentence words when I heard them. Looking over at Miya I saw that her smile was still on her face, but her laugh had turned cold and Haunting.

"Ufufufufu, my my Uzume," everyone turned pale at the sweet tone Miya used. "I didn't know that you didn't enjoy my meals that much."

The mask that appeared behind her was green with black hair and I could click its teeth together. It raised an arm (new addition) and held a bloodied tanto threateningly.

"For that comment no breakfast for two days."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Miya-sama," Uzume said bowing deep.

What the hell, the disrespectful and playful woman suddenly turns into a humble servant, it's just like that time I saw mama angry with my father. The mask however disappeared and Miya's smile got less wide.

"That's ok Uzume just don't do it again," she chided Uzume.

Walking away while shaking my head, I climbed the stairs and walked to my room. I heard Akitsu behind me, following and watching. Opening the door and falling on the futon that Miya lent me, I stared as Akitsu laid down beside me and closed her eyes peacefully. Seeing her breathing relax I felt relived that she was ok and not with some other Ashikabi, like maybe a foolish child.

Before closing my eyes for what seemed to be the first time in years, I briefly wondered what would happen in the future. I didn't get very far in my thought before Akitsu spoke,

"Gregori-sama...Musubi-san is a sekirei."

"Really now, looks like life has got more interesting," I said shifting in the futon.

"Don't worry Akitsu, I won't let anything happen, and I'm sure Miya-san won't either," and with that we fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

~Line break~

MBI Tower

Takami's POV

Watching Minaka nearly had a sugar heart attack was very amusing, but what worried me was the fact that number 7, the broken sekirei had somehow been winged. And what was more worrying was where she had got winged, in Izumo Inn.

"How wonderful, the gods are truly having a play in this little bird gaining her wings," the annoying bastard sang.

"Shut up, don't you understand if Miya is supporting him then he may attack MBI," I tried to reason with him.

"Look at his file, He is a native Russian. He came to Japan only to fight a few MMA matches," Minaka tried to reason with me, big mistake.

Hitting him in the face made me feel slightly better about the situation. Glancing at the screen that showed the information that we had on the fighter, Gregori Sergéyevich. He was twenty-seven years old, weighing 112 kilograms, and was 204 centimeters tall.

"What makes you so special," I muttered to myself.

"Why were you able to wing the un-wingable?"

~Line break~

 _Morning: Izumo Inn_

Gregori POV

Waking up from a peaceful and dreamless sleep I felt a weight on my chest. My eyes lethargically opening to see a surprising sight, Akitsu.

When we had gone to bed Akitsu was in an evening kimono, and she was laying beside me completely still. But sometime during the night she had somehow undressed and rolled onto my chest.

*sigh*"Akitsu, wake up it is time to start the day," I said slightly nudging her.

"Ah...Gregori-sama," she said sleepily.

"Where are your clothes, cause I remember you had them on when I went to bed," I asked her.

"I forget," her black expression made me want to tease her for some reason.

Shaking my head and grinning ever so slightly I wiggled out of her embrace. Standing on a throbbing leg I walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Miya standing in the hallway.

"Oh hello Gregori-san, it is good to see you in the morning," her voice seemed a little fake.

"Oh hi Miya-san, I was just getting ready to do my daily morning workouts. I haven't been able to do them since the match," I said playing along with her lie.

"Don't hurt yourself," she said before moving down the hall to Minato's room.

Poor bastard, just happy that it isn't me. Going to the bathroom was interesting because I had to find it first. After reliving myself I walked out to the backyard to get a few reps in.

"98, 99, and 100," I said finishing up my sit ups with punches.

Out of all of my reps the sit ups are just to warm up my muscles. Next was usually 200 prisoner squats but because my leg I decided only to do 150 one leg squats. While I got my balance I saw in my peripheral that Musubi was doing some stretches in bloomers. I also saw that Akitsu was sitting on the patio, watching my movements.

"I was hoping to get training in with Musubi first but it seems that Gregori-san got here first," Miya said holding a hilt less sword.

"I *pant* will *pant* be *pant* done in *pant* a few minutes," I told them.

Finishing the squats I saw that Musubi was beginning to get restless, throwing punches and jabs in the air. Deciding that my workout could possibly make Musubi feel some form of anger towards me (if she should even feel anger).

"Miya-san, I will finish my reps in the front yard so Miss Bloomers there doesn't try to fight me."

"Don't interrupt your schedule for our convenience," Miya tried to stop me.

Shaking my head at her, I traveled through the in and out the front door. Luckily the fence stop people from looking at my sweating form. I decided that for my push-ups I would be doing is a variation of a spartan push-ups.

Unlike the normal type, this one I would only use one of my likes. It reinforce my balance, build up my core strength, and keep my shoulders strong.

 _~Time Skip 5 minutes_ ~

After doing all one hundred my shoulders were burning and I felt the familiar ache of hard work. Looking over at Akitsu, I saw that she had put on a new kimono, this one had green accents and a tan base, her hand seemed to be glowing a gentle blue as my shoulder was getting chilled slightly.

Nodding my head at her to stop, she put her hand down and she looked slightly dejected. Not wanting her to be sad I placed my hand on her head and rubbed slightly.

"I believe it is time for that shopping trip," I told her lightly smiling.

"Ah...new clothes," her face held a small amount of joy.

"Yeah let's go," as we were walking out of the gate I felt a chime from my phone.

I pulled it out annoyed that I had been interrupted. Peering down at the screen, I saw a message from an unknown source. Before I could delete it, Akitsu looked over my shoulder and stopped my hand from pressing delete.

"Don't...it's from MBI," her voice grew unbelievably cold.

"Who the heck is the Green Girl," I asked her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she stayed quiet. Thinking over the message I had a feeling of unbelievable dread. What was this feeling? And why was it happening now?

 **WHEN darkstel REVIEWED MY STORY A 5/10 IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I'M NOT GOING TO LIE IT DID SLIGHTLY AFFECT ME, I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL TRY TO RELEASE TWO CHAPTERS TO START THEN ONE CHAPTER A WEEK AFTER THOSE FIRST TWO. DO TRY TO SEE MY OTHER STORY The Monster BECAUSE I MAY HAVE TO PUT IT ON THE BACK BURNER IF THIS STORY DOES SO WELL. ANOTHER THING, I KNOW UZUME DIES IN THE ANIME AND IN THE MANGA SHE IS TERMINATED AND BROUGHT BACK IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT SHOULD SHE LIVE? IT IS UP TO YOU IF YOU DONT SAY I WILL FLIP A COIN FOR HER. THIS IS GHOST SIGNING OUT.**

 **Ghost Operation Systems**


End file.
